TRAPPED! ever after
by JMS135
Summary: this is a sequel to TRAPPED! escape the tower, same things happen but new challenges.


_**TRAPPED EVER**__**AFTER **_

**__**it has been five years since the last batch of unfortunates came to the tower now the tower has change, today a new batch are coming to the tower, the names are Roy, Barbara, Graeme, Olivia, Patrick and Samantha.

they left their homes arrived on a row boat and started rowing to the tower, they got heaved up on the cage, wearing name tags with their names on it and the whisper clips, and they started to enter the tower.

**authors note ( if you want to figure out how they get out of the tower I suggest you read my first story).**

* * *

they arrived at the top floor of the tower, the room is like a nursery, with dolls, pictures, a rocking horse, puppets, and other toys, with a brunch of blocks, this nursery looks neat, but in the crib there's a baby but the baby looks hideous, this nursery is really creepy.

" floor six bother-er blocks LINE UP!", said the voice.

so the baby must be a baby bother-er to pass this first challenge all the team have to do is place all the toy block on a red rug by the end of 90 seconds, sometimes the lights will go out and the room will go in pitch black, once the lights go out, the saboteur will release the baby bother-er and the baby will destroy the blocks, they have 90 seconds to complete the tower of blocks or they will fail.

they started to line up waiting for the voice to choose the first saboteur, she chosen Samantha as the saboteur, what she has to do is during when the lights are out she will have to walk to the crib and open it t release the baby bother-er so it can destroy the tower of blocks, she has to make sure the blocks are not on the rug by the end of 90 seconds or she will be trapped.

" unfortunates this is bother-er blocks to pass you must have all of the blocks on the rug by the end of 90 seconds, let the challenge begin NOW!" yelled the voice.

while the game was playing the team were going okay, they started finding more blocks as well, when they were nearly finished the voice told Samantha that the first blackout is coming, and as soon as they completed the tower the lights when out and the voice said that the team have sixty seconds left, Samantha then started to open the crib then walk back to her position, then the baby bother-er started to destroy the tower of blocks, it kept on doing that until the lights went on, then the team started to put the baby bother-er back in the crib and went back to the blocks, they were nearly done in a nick of time, they finished then they started to wait for the next blackout, then the voice said that the team now have thirty seconds left and then the lights went out again, it took Samantha a couple of seconds to get to the crib and open it and the baby bother-er went out and destroy the blocks, then the lights went on again and the team put the baby bother-er back and went back to work, the voice started to countdown from ten so the team started to go quick, they were nearly done time was running out, and just before the last block got on the game was over.

" your time is up, you have failed MISERABLY," the voice boomed, the team lined up again to vote for who they think the saboteur was, Roy has voted for Olivia, Barbara has also voted for Olivia, Graeme has voted for Roy while Olivia has voted for Barbara, Patrick voted for Barbara as well, and finally Samantha has voted for Graeme.

" the vote is a draw, you have voted for Barbara and Olivia", said the voice. now Barbara started to draw straws, who ever draws the short straw will be trapped, they drew straws.

" Barbara you have drawn the short straw therefore you are the unlucky one, I can now reveal that the saboteur was in fact... Samantha", said the voice. the others were shocked that Samantha made the team fail and got away with it.

" Barbara you have drawn the short straw therefore you will not be leaving this room, the others are free to move on to the next floor", said the voice. after that Roy, Olivia, Graeme, Samantha and Patrick hoped down the trapdoor that leads to the next floor leaving Barbara in the Nursery floor, then the trapdoor closed.

" Barbara, any last words", said the voice.

" I can't believe I am trapped with the baby", said Barbara

" **poor unfortunate Barbara** YOUR TRAPPED **EVER AFTER**", said the voice.

_poor little Barbara its all been a fix because of the draw straws she's trapped on floor_ six.

* * *

the room in the fifth floor looks like a wedding ceremony, with a bride, a marriage man and a bunch of portraits of men.

" floor five the midnight bride", said the voice.

when the clock strikes twelve the midnight bride had so many admirers she cannot decide, if she doesn't find a husband soon she'll die a virgin, all the team have to do is find three husbands suitable for her to pass, if they find three husbands not suitable then the team will fail.

the team started to line up waiting for the voice to choose the next saboteur, and Olivia was chosen as the saboteur, she told her that the bad husbands will have poppies.

_"_ unfortunates this is the midnight bride, to pass you must find three good husbands, if you find three bad husbands you will automatically fail, let the challenge begin NOW", said the voice.

Roy told the team to go for a husband named Albert creek, who has no poppies, Olivia just agreed now the team may trust her, the have one right and zero wrong, Graeme was next and chose a husband named Theodore sneer who also has no poppies, the voice told Olivia that the next husband must have a poppy or she is trapped, so it was Olivia's turn to choose and she chose Jefferson mould but he had no poppies either and she mistaken the handkerchief for one, so that's three husbands in a row found and no bad ones.

" your time is up, you have passed therefore the saboteur will be automatically locked up in the room but before I reveal the unlucky unfortunate who do you think the saboteur is", said the voice.

the team lined up ready to vote again, Roy voted for Graeme, Graeme voted for Olivia, Olivia has voted for Patrick, Patrick has voted for Roy, therefore Samantha has the deciding vote, she voted for Roy.

" you have voted for Roy, however since the team passed the challenge the saboteur is still locked in the room and I can now reveal the saboteur was in fact Olivia, Olivia although you were undetected you have failed to sabotage the challenge therefore you will not be leaving this room, the others can still win the key of freedom and are free to pass to the next floor", said the voice.

after that the trapdoor opened and Samantha, Graeme, Roy and Patrick made it to the next floor, then the trapdoor closed leaving Olivia with the bride.

" Olivia, any last words", said the voice

" I can't believe it, I suck at sabotaging", said Olivia.

" **poor unfortunate Olivia** YOUR TRAPPED **EVER AFTER**" said the voice.

_ poor little Olivia_ _will she survive who knows who cares she's trapped on floor_ five.

* * *

the room on the forth floor is just a big and colourful bed.

" floor four, the wolf and the nut".

inside the bed is a wolf and a bunch of scramble nuts a wolf hunter named Scarlett can't sleep because of them, what the team have to do is place their hands between the mattresses on her bed and find three scramble nuts, if they get bitten by the wolf three times they fail.

Roy was chosen as the saboteur in this challenge the voice will tell him which part of the bed the wolf is hiding.

" unfortunates this is the wolf and the nut, to pass you must avoid the wolf and find three scramble nuts, let the challenge begin NOW", said the voice.

Samantha was chosen to put her hand in the holes, in the first side the voice told Roy that the wolf is in the middle part of the bed, he told them to go for middle, Graeme agreed, so did Patrick but Samantha disagreed and wanted to go for top but she went for middle and got bitten causing her hand to have scratch marks, they moved on to the next side and the wolf was at the middle part of the bed again, Roy said middle, Graeme said top, Patrick said bottom and Samantha agreed with Patrick and that cause her to get a scramble nut, one all, the moved on and the wolf was in the top part of the bed, Roy said middle, Graeme said top, Patrick said bottom and Samantha said top causing her t get bitten and have her hand covered in sliver, one more wolf bite and the team fail, as they moved to the next side the voice told him the wolf is at the middle part of the bed, Roy said top, Graeme said bottom, Patrick said middle and Samantha agreed with Roy causing her to get another scramble nut, as they moved the wolf is at the bottom part of the bed, if Roy doesn't lead them to it he's trapped so he said top Graeme said middle, Patrick said top and Samantha said middle, then they changed and went or top, with another scramble nut.

" your time is up you have passed therefore the saboteur will automatically be locked up in the room but before I Reveal the unlucky unfortunate who do you think the saboteur was and why", said the voice.

Roy voted for Graeme, Graeme voted for Roy, Patrick voted for Roy as well and Samantha voted for Graeme, the vote is a draw Against Roy and Graeme but the saboteur is still trapped because the team passed and the voice reveal Roy as the saboteur.

" Roy you have failed miserably to sabotage the challenge therefore you will not be leaving this room, the others may proceed to the next floor", said the voice.

then the trapdoor opened and Samantha, Graeme and Patrick Jumped down to the next floor then the trapdoor closed leaving Roy in the room.

" Roy any last words", said the voice

" I'm okay being trapped here as long as I have Scarlett for company", said Roy.

" **poor unfortunate Roy** YOUR TRAPPED **EVER** **AFTER**" said the voice.

_poor little Roy trapped forever more with a scary wolf alone on floor_ four.

the next room was like a forest with a cottage in it and a bunch of creatures.

" floor three scallywag wood", said the voice.

in this challenge a witch named Es-me has turned chickens into creatures but has only turned scallywags into creatures to, what the team have to do is find two scallywags to pass, if they find two chickens they fail.

Graeme was chosen as the saboteur this time, on Es,me's cart the team will find a scorpion, a spider, a bird, a mouse, a lizard, a cockroach, a snail, a snake and a fish. Graeme has to guide the team away from creatures that lay eggs cause they are scallywags.

" unfortunates, this is scallywag wood, to pass you must find two scallywags before you find two chickens, let the challenge begin NOW", said the voice.

Graeme was up first and he said spider, so Es-me put the spider in the tree of transformation, and out came a chicken, one more chicken and the team failed, Patrick was up next and he chose a scorpion, so they put the scorpion in the tree of transformation and out came a scallywag, the scallywag was about to attack the unfortunates but Es-me cast a spell causing the scallywag to pass out, one more scallywag and Graeme is trapped, Samantha made the final decision and chose the mouse and out came another scallywag

" unfortunates, your time is up, you have passed, therefore the saboteur is automatically locked up in the room, but before I reveal the unlucky unfortunate who do you think the saboteur was and why", said the voice

Graeme voted for Samantha and she's been surprised having the first vote on floor three, Patrick voted for Samantha as well and Samantha voted for Patrick

" you have voted for Samantha, I can now reveal the saboteur was in fact Graeme, Graeme although you were undetected you have failed to sabotage the challenge, therefore you will not be leaving this room, Patrick and Samantha will go head to head in the fight for freedom", said the voice, then trapdoor opened causing Patrick and Samantha to go down to the final floor, then the trapdoor closed leaving Graeme inside.

" Graeme any last words", said the voice.

" I guess this wasn't my day" said Graeme.

" **poor unfortunate Graeme **YOUR TRAPPED** EVER AFTER**", said the voice

_poor little Graeme never to see_ _an unfortunate trapped on floor three_.

the next floor was empty to just like as in the first story.

" floor two, fight for freedom", said the voice. then the two remaining started two get chained up ready for the final challenge.

" unfortunates this is your only chance to win the key of freedom and escape, I will ask you questions about your time in the tower, get it right and you take one step closer to the key, get it wrong and your opponent takes a step, its a race to the key and their can only be one winner", said the voice. " Patrick your first question, in the first challenge what was the room like?", said the voice.

" a nursery", said Patrick.

" correct take one step to the key, Samantha what was the name of the second challenge you faced on floor five?", said the voice

" I don't know", said Samantha.

" the midnight bride was the answer, Patrick take Samantha's step to the key, Patrick in the wolf and the nut how many scramble nuts did you find?", said the voice.

" two" said Patrick.

" incorrect the answer was three, Samantha take Patrick's step to the key, Samantha in scallywag wood name the creature Patrick chose?", said the voice.

" a scorpion", said Samantha.

" correct take a step to the key, Patrick on your time in the tower who was the last unfortunate to enter?", said the voice.

Patrick went blank.

" too slow the answer was Samantha,Samantha take Patrick's step to the key, Samantha the key of freedom is within your grasped, get this question right you win, get it wrong and Patrick will still have a chance, how many challenges did you pass n your journey here", said the voice.

" three"

" correct, you did pass three challenges called the midnight bride, the wolf and the nut and scallywag wood, congratulations Samantha you have won the key of freedom take it, poor unfortunate Patrick YOUR TRAPPED!, Samantha you have won your freedom, take the key and leave the tower before I change my mind", said the voice.

then Samantha jumped down the trapdoor leaving Patrick behind.

_poor little Patrick miss out on the key Samantha escapes and now she's free._

once she makes it out she says goodbye to her friends one last time before leaving.

_**THE END.**_


End file.
